You Know You Want Me, Fionna
by bigredfox10
Summary: After Fionna save Prince Gumball from the Ice Queen, yet again, PG declares his love for her. Overwhelmed with joy, she gladly accepts his love. But what would happen if a certain Vampire King came to visit Fionna one night and did something to her that might make her change her decision on who she really wants to be with? Will it work or will she stay with PG forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Adventure Time. **

**Hi, everyone! This is a Marshall Lee/Fionna story.**

**Ever since I saw the episode "Bad Little Boy" I've been inspired to write this story.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

It was a wonderful afternoon in the land of Aaa. The sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping sweet melodies. Yeah, it was a perfect day.

Until…

"AHHHHHHH! FIONNA, HELP!" Prince Gumball yelled in distress as he was being kidnapped, once again, by the Ice Queen.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Scream all you want, my pretty prince. That tomboy won't save you now." Ice Queen cackled in victory as she carried him while flying through the sky.

"Who are you calling a tomboy, ya witch." Fionna called out as she ran after the Ice Queen with Cake trailing behind her. "Let Gumball go!"

"Make me!" The Ice Queen used her blizzard attack on Fionna.

Unfortunately for her, the blonde-haired girl dodged it, jumped in the air, and kicked her right in the belly. The kick was so hard and painful that it made her drop the candied prince.

"AHHHHHH, HEEELLLPPP!" Prince Gumball yelled as he was falling through the sky.

"I got cha, baby." Cake said, extending herself larger so he could land on her back.

The pink prince landed on the magical feline with a soft thud. He watched with awe as the blonde heroine fought off the evil ice witch.

"Get outta here, Ice Queen! We don't want your ugliness here!" Fionna said to a bruised-up ice witch.

The Ice Queen composed herself and glared at the blonde-haired tomboy. "Grrr, don't think that you won this fight, ya brat! Next time, I will be back and I _will_ take Gumball and make him my king."

"Aw, stop talking all that nonsense and go suck an icicle." Fionna scoffed, waving her off like she was a nobody.

The Ice Queen let out a furious growl as she flew away in defeat back to her ice kingdom.

"Glob, I thought she never leave." Fionna turn around to see Cake carrying PG on her back. "Gumball, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

Prince Gumball dismounted off of the magical cat's back. "Yep, I'm okay. I just glad that you came in time to rescue me." He went over to Fionna and gave her a hug, which made her blush. "Thanks for saving me….again."

"Aw, it was nothing. Just doing my job." she said, returning the comforting hug.

They pull apart from the hug and gazed into each other's eyes.

"My my, Fionna. You look so beautiful in the sunset." Prince Gumball complimented sweetly.

"I…I do?" she questioned with her head cocked to the side.

"Of course, you're the most beautiful and wonderful person that I ever saw." he replied.

The blush returned on her cheeks. "Oh, Gumball. That is so corny. Are you saying that just to be nice to me?" Fionna asked.

"Oh heavens, no. I'm saying that because….I love you." the candied prince replied.

"W-W-Wait a minute. You…You love me like a guy friend or a girl friend?"

"Ha ha, a girlfriend, silly. I care about you, Fionna." He grasped her hand and kissed it. "And I wanna be with you."

Fionna's eyes welled up with tears, happy that the candied prince loved her as much as she secretly loved him.

"Oh, Gumball." She buried her head into his chest. "This is the raddest moment of my life. I love you too."

The human adventuress gazed up at him and they bought their lips together for a passionate kiss. The kiss got a little _too _intense when Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. A certain cat, who was watching, decided that it was time to break it up.

Cake cleared her throat. "Excuse me, lovebirds. But as much as I love a happy romantic ending, it's time for us to go. It's getting dark."

The couple looked at the sky and saw that it was nighttime.

"Oh, well. It's getting late. Time for me and Cake to go." Fionna said sadly.

"I know, Fi. But please, come to my castle tomorrow. I got a huge surprise for you." Prince Gumball said as he caressed her cheek.

"Okay, I will." she reluctantly left his embrace. "Bye, Gumball." she waved at him.

"Farewell, Fionna, my love." the pink prince waved back to her as he walked back to his candy kingdom.

Fionna and her best friend, Cake, walked back home to their treehouse. When they entered the house, the now 16 year-old teen plopped down on the couch with a big, Cheshire-cat grin on her face.

"I can't believe it, Cake. PG said that he loved me! Not as a guy friend, but a girlfriend." Fionna exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah, I know, girl. I was there watching the whole thing. It's no doubt that Gumball loves ya, Fi." the cat stated, also plopping down on the couch.

"Yep, and I can't wait for tomorrow. I wonder what PG has to give me?" she asked herself out loud.

"Maybe he might give you some roses or a box of chocolates, or maybe something cliché like that." Cake simply answered.

"You know, you may be right, Cake. But I'll just find out tomorrow because right now, I'm totes tired." Fionna yawned while stretching her arms.

"***yawns*** Me too, suga. It's time for bed." the magical feline stretched herself up the ladder to her small, purple cat bed that was about two feet away from Fionna's bed. "Ya coming to bed?"

"Nah, not right now. I'll be in there shortly." the blonde-haired girl stated.

"Okay, Fi." was all the magical cat managed to yawn out before she went to sleep.

While her best friend/sister was off to dreamland, Fionna got off the couch and decided to prepare herself for bed. She put on her pink bed shirt and shorts, took off her bunny hat, and began brushing her long, Rapunzel-like hair. As she was brushing her blonde hair, she heard a knock on her window.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be out late at night?" Fionna questioned curiously as she placed her brush on the table and went to the window.

When the adventuress went towards the glass windows, she was shock to see who it was.

"Marshall Lee! What the stuff are you doing here?" she asked, unhooking the latches so she could let the vampire in.

He floated in and landed on his feet. "Sup, Fionna. Dang, girl, you look different without your hat on. Kinda like a hairy monster or something."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" she asked again with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, nothing. I just came here to mess with you and Cake. By the way, where is that little, scaredy cat?" he asked while searching the room.

"She's sleeping." Fionna simply replied. "So please don't bother her. We just had a rough, busy day dealing with the 'Ice Queen kidnapping PG' situation again, so we really need to get some shut-eye."

"Wow, it sounds like you had a sucky day. I don't even know what's worse? Kicking the Ice Queen's butt or saving that wussy Bubba." Marshall Lee said with a smug laugh.

"Shut up, Marshall! Don't talk about Prince Gumball like that!" she snapped in anger.

"Oooo, I'm sooo sorry. I've shoulda never said that." he said sarcastically, which made Fionna even madder.

"Why do you have to be a flippin' jerk all the freaking time?"

"'Cause it's just the way I am, sweetheart." Marshall answered in his deep sexy tone that made her blush and her anger suddenly disappear from her tone.

"Well, still…." The blonde-haired girl twiddled her fingers and hid her blush from the handsome vampire. "….you don't have to talk about PG like that."

"Why can't I. It's not like you and him are a thing, right?" he unknowing said, which made her blush increased ten-fold.

"Oh….my….Glob. I was right. You two are an item. I cannot believe this. Someone please pinch me because this must be a dream." the Vampire King teased in an amusing tone.

"Ha ha, very funny." Fionna said sarcastically while rolling her eyes at him. "But anyway, I gotta go to bed, so you should be on your way."

"Alright, alright, Fi." I can see where I'm not wanted." He flew to the opening of the window. "But before I go…" Marshall quickly swooped down and slowly licked Fionna's bare neck.

"Eeewwww, gross! Marshall Lee! What the heck, man!" the heroine groaned in disgust as she tries to hit the vampire, but misses terribly.

Marshall Lee just let out a deep laugh before he left to fly back to his underground cave.

"Grrr, darn him. He's so immature." Fionna rubbed the spot on her neck where he licked her and she unsuspecting shudder in pure…excitement? Pleasure?!

"Ugh, heck no! what am I thinking? I have feelings for Gumball, not Marshall." Fionna scowled herself. "But still, it _did_ felt good when he….GAAAHHHH! I _really_ need to get some sleep 'cause I'm clearly not thinking straight."

The blonde-haired adventuress closed the window, climbed up the ladder, and got in her bed, where she slept peacefully.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Adventure Time. **

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait; I had some midterm exams that I had to take.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

"_Gumball! PG, where are you?" Fionna called out through the middle of Mwelody Mweadows._

"_Here I am, Fionna." Prince Gumball responded back at the opposite side of the meadow._

"_Gumball!" she cried happily while she ran towards him and jumped into his awaiting arms. "Oh, PG. I missed you."_

"_I missed you too, Fionna. I love you." he said sweetly as he gazed deeply into her sky-blue eyes._

"_I love you, too." she said as she also gazed deeply into his rose-pink eyes._

_They closed the gap between each other and they shared a romantic kiss. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and Fionna was the first one to break it._

"_Oh, Gumball. I'm so glad I….AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK!"_

"_Hey, Fionna. Man, I gotta say, for a mortal, you are such a great kisser." Marshall Lee purred seductively as he tightly held onto the blonde-haired girl's waist._

"_W-W-Where's Prince Gumball?" she asked anxiously._

"_Oh, you mean Prince __**Gumwad**__. Well, he's not here. In fact, that sissy wimp was never here. It's just me." he answered._

"_Well, I don't want you. I want Gumball." She shoved him away from her and began searching for her candied lover._

"_Didn't you hear me? I said he's not here. So you can stop looking for him." Marshall Lee reminded her._

"_But…But, he's supposed to be here." Fionna whispered sadly as she hung her head low to avoid eye contact with the vampire._

"_Look, Fi." He lifted her chin up so she could face him. "Forget about him, okay. Because I know one guy that would never leave your side and be with ya forever."_

_She gazed deep into his dark eyes. "Who."_

"_Me." was all the Vampire King said as he gave her an unsuspecting kiss on her lips._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fionna, Fionna!" Cake ran to her sister's bed, where she was thrashing on the pillow. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" she asked with worry and concern.

"Huh?" The human girl opened her eyes and examined the bedroom. "Oh, thank Glob, it was just a dream."

"What kind of dream were ya having, sug?" the feline asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. I completely forgot all about it." Fionna replied quickly, trying to avoid the question and clear her mind of the weird dream she had last night.

"Umm, okay. If you say so, sweetie." Cake said with a confused expression on her face. "But anyway, I cooked b-fast for us. So come down and get it while it's hawt."

"Okay, Cake. I'll be down there in a minute."

"Alright, then." the magical cat climbed down the ladder and went back to the kitchen to eat her catfish pancakes.

"Ugghh, what is wrong with me?" Fionna rubbed her temple in thought. "What does my dream even mean? That I'm supposed to be with Marshall Lee and not PG? Pfft, as if! Like, why would I fall in love with an evil, cute jerk like Marshall? Oh, my Glob, did I just call him cute? Uggahhh, I-I-I need to eat something."

Fionna hopped outta the bed, washed up, put her hat and clothes on, and joined her best friend for breakfast.

"Finally, girl. I thought you never come." Cake exclaimed. "Now hurry up and eat, suga. We gotta go over to Prince Gumball's castle so you could get your special surprise."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me." she said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see him."

Fionna and Cake ate up all their breakfast and left out of their treehouse. They walked all the way over to the candy kingdom where they were greeted by Spearmint Maid.

"Greetings, Miss Fionna and Miss Cake."

"Hey, SM." they both greeted back in unison.

"What brings you both here?" she asked politely.

"I'm here to see Prince Gumball. Is he here?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's in the dining room. May I go get him for you?"

"No, thanks. I'll go to him." Fionna said, walking pass the candied green-and-white striped maid. "Cake, are you coming?"

"Nah, I'll be waiting for you outside, honey. I know you want your alone time with PG, so I don't want to get in the way." the feline said as she laid on the comfy grass.

"Okay, then. I'll be back soon." the blonde-haired girl stated as she entered PG's castle.

Fionna went to the dining room, where she saw Prince Gumball sitting in his chair and reading a book. She cleared her throat to get his attention and he immediately shot his head up to look at her.

"Oh, hey, Fionna. I'm so glad you're here." PG beamed gleefully as he gave the female hero a welcoming hug.

"Hey, Gumball. I'm super glad to see you too." she said, returning the hug.

"So I take it you're here for the huge surprise I wanted to give you?"

"Uh-huh. I'm really anxious to know what it is." Fionna said with a smile.

He broke the hug and walked towards the table, which had a mysterious item covered with a long, white cloth.

"Well, wait no more, my dear, Fionna 'cause here it is. Behold…" The pink prince pulled the cloth away to reveal Fionna's surprise. "….I made you some strawberry cupcakes."

"Oh, that's…great. I love it. Thanks, PG." Fionna said, obviously not impressed with her supposedly 'huge surprise'.

"I'm so glad you love your surprise. I've spent all day baking these delicious pastries for you." he stated with a kind grin.

"Ha ha, yeah. I bet you did." she chuckled awkwardly. "So, umm…oh, hey, look at the time. I gotta go, so…bye."

She was about to make her leave when the candied prince stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait, Fionna. Before you go, there's something that I wanted to show you in my room." he noted quickly.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked curiously, hoping that whatever her pink boyfriend had to show her was not lame like the cupcakes he gave her earlier.

"Just come with me and see. I know you're gonna love it." PG said, leading her to his massive bedroom. "Well, here it is. I painted a portrait of you."

"Oh, wow. That is….something, alright." the adventuress said, looking at the picture of herself, which kinda look like a 6 year-old painted it.

"Yep, it looks exactly like you." Gumball said with pride, even though he doesn't know that his blonde-haired girlfriend doesn't like it. "Here, you can have it." He gave her the amateur-like, terrible painting.

"Umm, thanks." Fionna chuckled nervously. _"I hope no one else didn't see this butt-ugly painting."_ she thought in embarrassment.

"You're welcome, Fionna. Oh, geez, I've broke a nail lifting up your picture. I better use my nail file." PG stated, once he picked up his pink nail file and nail clipper.

The candied prince began humming a tune while he tended to his broken nail. Fionna felt _very_ uncomfortable watching her boyfriend act so feminine and girly, so she _really_ had to leave as soon as possible.

"Listen, Gumball. I really gotta go, so see ya." she waved her byes, picked up the basket of cupcakes and the painting, and exited the castle.

Fionna found her feline friend playing with a blue butterfly.

"Cake, come on. It's time to go." the heroine announced.

"Alright, suga. I'm coming." she said, running to her sister's side. "So, tell me, girl. What did PG give ya?"

"Um, it's nothing special. It's just a basket of cupcakes and a painting of me." Fionna replied, showing her sister the gifts.

"Eww, is that supposed to be you?" the cat cringed in disgust at the ugly portrait.

"***sighs* **Yeah, it's me." the human girl sighed in disappointment. "But I still like it, though. I could probably hang it up in the…umm…"

"In the trash." Cake joked, which made her friend/sister laugh as well.

"Ha ha ha. You're funny, Cake. But I'll just put this in the bedroom." Fionna said with a slight giggle.

Once Fionna and Cake reached their treehouse, they found a mysterious note attached to the door.

"Huh? What's this?" the blonde-haired adventuress took the note off the door and read it silently to herself.

"Hey, Fi. Don't leave me out in the cold. I wanna know what it said. Read it out loud." the feline exclaimed with excitement and curiosity while jumping up and down like a frog.

"Okay, okay, Cake. Hold your horses, I'm reading it." She cleared her throat and began reading the note.

"Yo, Fionna. Meet me at the Enchanted Forest by the lake tonight at 7:00p.m. I know you wanna see me 'cause I know you're still tick off about what I did to you last night, so…JUST COME ALRIGHT! And make sure you come _ALONE_! See ya tonight. Marshall Lee."

"Marshall Lee!" Cake's tail puffed up at hearing the vampire's name. "Nu-uh, girl. You better not go. I don't trust him."

"Aw, come on, Cake. I have to go. Don't tell me you're still scared of him?"

"You bet your buns, I'm still scared of him. Especially that incident last month when he transformed into a black demonic dog with glowing red eyes and scared the bageebus outta me. Heck, I couldn't sleep for three days." the feline ranted.

"Yeah, but I punched him in the cheek meat for ya." the heroine smiled as she remembered punching Marshall Lee repeatedly in both cheeks until he apologized to her older sister.

"Yeah, hon, you did. And I appreciated it, but I still don't want you to go. What if he's trying to get his revenge on you? I bet that's why he wants you to come alone." She folds her arms over her furry chest.

"Come on, sis. Don't be ridiculous. I'm totes sure there another reason why he wants me to meet him tonight." the human girl reassured her cat friend. "I mean, just look at this note." She handed Cake the white piece of paper.

The magical orange-and-white cat scanned the note. "Yep, I was right. He's out for revenge, alright. He even wrote it in blood."

"Sis, he's a vampire. He always writes in blood." the blonde-haired girl obvious said. "But anyway, don't worry about me. I'll be okay 'cause I can take care of myself."

"I know that, hon, but…" The feline reread the note and her curiosity peaked to a whole flippin' level. "…wait a minute? Fi, what did Marshall Lee do to you last night?"

Fionna scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Um, yeah….could we continue this in the treehouse? I don't want anyone to eavesdrop on our conversation."

"Uh-oh. Something tells me that this is gonna be juicy." Cake said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, you could kinda say that." Fionna said, opening the door.

They both entered the treehouse and Cake was the first to speak.

"Okay, girl, spill the beans. What happened between you and Marshall Lee last night and don't skip out on the details. I want to hear everything."

"Oh, nothing really happened that was _too juicy_, as you say, but it all started right after you went to bed. I was getting ready for bed when Marshall knocked on the window. I let him in, we talked for a little while, and I told him to leave 'cause I was tired. But before he left, he….he…."

"He what? Come on, girlfriend. Tell me. Don't leave me hanging." the cat urged on.

"He…He flew down to me and he licked my neck." Fionna finished explaining her story, a blush forming on her peach-colored skin.

"Oh my, Glob, hon. He likes you." Cake exclaimed with a fanged grin.

"Ugh, no he don't." she disagreed with her elder sister. "He just did that to mess with me."

"Maybe so. But by the look on your face, I think you like him." the feline noted, pointing at the red-colored blush on the human girl's face.

"No, I don't. I like PG." Fionna argued.

"Uh-huh, sure. Whateva you say, Fi." Cake said, dismissing the conversation knowing that her friend/sister is in denial of her feelings for the rude, cool Vampire King. "But enough of that, I'm gonna go fix din-din. What do you feel like eating?"

"Um, nothing. I'm not hungry right now." She picked up the basket of cupcakes and the painting that Prince Gumball gave her. "I'm going to our bedroom, so I could rest up for tonight."

"Okay, sug. Just holla if ya need anything." the magical cat said while gathering up the ingredients to make dinner.

"Alright." Fionna went up to the bedroom and placed the painting by the wall and the basket near her bed. She then lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling in thought. "Oh, man. Cake is so bonkers. How can she say that I like Marshall Lee? I mean, sure PG is weak, girly, and a damsel in distress who can't protect himself, but I still like him. Do I?" She rolled over on her side and looked at the basket. "Uhh, duh. Of course, I like PG. I mean, he gave me a painting of me and a basket of strawberry cupcakes." She reached over, grabbed a cupcake, and took a small bite out of it. "Mmm, this is good!" She ate the whole cupcake and reached into the basket for another one.

When the adventuress placed her hand in the basket, she felt a piece of paper at the bottom of it. She carefully pulled the paper out, so she wouldn't knock the pastries on the floor. "What in the world is this? A thank you note or something?" Fionna opened the folded piece of paper and read it. But once she finished reading it, her eyes widened and she tremble on the bed in a panic.

"OH, FREAK ME! WHY THE FLOP DIDN'T HE TELL ME ABOUT THIS INSTEAD OF WRITING IT ON A STUPID PIECE OF PAPER AND HIDING IT IN THE FREAKIN' BASKET!" Fionna yelled out loud in anger.

Cake, who overheard her younger human sister yell, dropped the food on the counter, and ran to their shared bedroom to check on her.

"Girl, first of all, watch your mouth!" the feline scolded her like a parent would do if they heard their child cussing like a sailor. "And second, what's wrong with you? I heard you yellin' and fussin' through the kitchen."

"Oh, Glob, Cake. This is a bloppin' disaster!" she cried in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" the cat asked with a puzzled expression.

"Gumball left me a surprise letter inside the cupcake basket he gave me." Fionna replied, now in a slightly, calm mood.

"What does it say?"

The blonde-haired adventuress picked up the letter and read it out loud. "It said that he wants to have a dinner date with me tonight at 7:00p.m."

"Oh, snap, sug. It's the same night that you have to meet up with Marshall Lee." the magical feline stated.

"I know. Oh, geez, Cake, what am I gonna do? Should I go to the dinner date with PG or hang out with Marshall?" Fionna asked her sister, hoping that she could help her out.

"I don't know, Fi. You do what is best for you 'cause all I can say is follow your heart." Cake answered as best as she could. "And besides, you got two hours before you decide on who are you gonna go with."

"Yeah, trust me. You don't have to tell me twice." the heroine said while she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well, if you excuse me, I gotta go back to the kitchen, so I can finish fixing dinner. But remember, sweetie. Follow your heart." was all the feline said before she went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Fionna sat on the couch and let out a huge sigh. "Darn it, this sucks butt. Who should I choose: my boyfriend Prince Gumball or my friend Marshall Lee?" she asked herself.

The blonde-haired heroine thought about her two choices for a minute until she remembered the three words that her sister/best friend said.

"_Follow your heart."_

"Follow my heart, huh?" she pondered. "Then I know who I must choose. I just hope he understands and won't get too mad at me."

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Adventure Time.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this chapter is late. It was supposed to be posted on April 22th, but unfortunately, I lost my flash drive, which has all of my stories on it. So as a result, I got a new flash drive and I had to retype all of my stories. Thanks for being patience with me.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

It was 6:25p.m. and Fionna was getting ready for tonight. She checked herself out in the mirror to make sure she was all straight and perfect.

"So, Fionna. Who are ya gonna choose?" Cake asked as she walked into the living room.

"I'm choosing Marshall Lee." she simply replied.

"So, let me get this straight. You're choosing Marshall over _your boyfriend_ Prince Gumball?" the feline questioned.

"Um, yeah, Cake. Remember what you said. Follow my heart. And my heart guts say that I must choose Marshall." the human adventuress explained.

"Okay, so it _is_ true. You _do_ have a crush on Marshall." the feline said with a Cheshire grin.

Fionna blushed at her older sister comment. "No, I don't. I just…I just wanna see what he wants from me, that's all."

"Hhh, alright, sug. Whateva you say." Cake said in a skeptical tone. "But anyways, I won't hold ya up any longer. Have a great time and enjoy yourself."

"Okay, I will." Fionna said as she left out the door.

The blonde-haired adventuress went to the Enchanted Forest. She walked by the lake and she was taken aback in awe at what she saw. A red-and-white checkered picnic blanket set out with a basket on it for two people.

"Oh….my….Glob! This is…this is amazing! I wonder if Marshall did this?" she questioned while she gazed at the glorious scene in front of her.

Fionna stood there, not even moving a muscle when a certain Vampire King snuck up from behind her.

"Yes, I did, sweet cheeks." Marshall whispered in a deep tone, which scared the stuffing out of her.

"Ahhhh! Marshall, you butthead!" Fionna giggled as she turned around and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow, that really hurts." he whined sarcastically.

"Oh, stuff it, ya big baby." she insulted in a playful tone. "But anywho, where did you get all this picnic stuff?"

"I 'borrowed' it from PG." he simply answered.

"You mean you _stole_ it." the heroine said with a raised susceptive eyebrow.

"Stole, borrow, same thing, right? As long as he gets it back, then he won't make such a big fuss about it like he always does whenever he don't get his way." the vampire said bluntly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

"Alright, but before we chow down on this delicious food, I wanna know if this is why you wanted me to meet you in the Enchanted Forest. So we could have a picnic together?" Fionna asked him.

"Yep, I thought you might be mad at me for licking your neck last night, so I thought this picnic might make up for it." Marshall Lee answered with a genuine fanged grin.

"Oh, well, that's…um…" Her cheeks began to turn a light red. "….that's very nice of you. B-But anyways, I'm starves so let's eat." she brushed her blush away and she sat on the blanket.

Marshall Lee also sat on the blanket across from the human girl. He went inside the picnic basket and pull out a red cherry-flavored popsicle. He placed his fangs on it and began sucking on the red. The vampire watched as the blonde-haired heroine was staring at him and the frozen treat, and he suddenly had a mischievous thought on his mind.

"Yo, Fionna. You wanna suck on my popsicle?" Marshall Lee asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

Fionna whole face turned a deep red at the Vampire King's perverted question. "Ugh, why don't you suck it yourself." she countered.

"Oh, trust me, Fi. I did that last night in my room." he said seductively as he began laughing at his own vulgar joke. He suddenly ceased his laughter when he saw the serious look on her face. "Aw, come on, Fi. You know that was totes funny."

Even though the heroine didn't want to laugh, she found his perverted jokes and sexual innuendos hilarious and she began laughing as well. "Ha ha ha ha. Okay, okay. I hate to admit it, but it was funny."

"See, I told ya it was funny." Marshall said, sucking the rest of the red out of the popsicle. "You know, you don't have to take things so dang serious all the time."

The blonde-haired adventuress just rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, whatevs, man." She reached inside the basket and pulled out a fish taco. Since it was only one fish taco, Fionna decided to be nice and share it with the raven-haired vampire.

"Hey, Marshall. You wanna eat some of my fish taco?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Fionna, I would _gladly_ eat your fish taco." he replied suggestively while he slowly licked his lips with his long snake-like tongue.

The human adventuress sweat-dropped and blushed at his response. "Umm, you do know that I'm talking about the _food _fish taco, right?"

"Ha ha ha, of course, I know, silly. I was just messing with your mind. Geez, and I thought _I_ was a perv." Marshall Lee chuckled with amusement. "But yeah, I would like some."

Fionna split the fish taco in half and gave it to the vampire. They both ate it and Marshall grabbed two strawberry sodas and gave one to Fionna. They drunk their beverages to get rid of the aftertaste of the fish taco and placed the empty cans on the blanket.

"Man, that hit the spot." the blonde-haired heroine exclaimed. She turned around to view the lake and saw how beautiful it sparkled in the moonlight.

But while her attention was to the lake, Marshall Lee, being the bad boy that he is, decided to have a little fun with the human girl. He quietly reached over and swiped the bunny hat off her head.

"Sike, got ya hat!" he teased while he floated in midair.

"Hey, ya butt, gimme back my hat!" the human teen bellowed as she got up from the picnic blanket while she stare daggers at the floating vampire.

"Why don't cha come and get it, little girl." he taunted while waving her hat in a teasing manner.

Fionna, in a ticked-off mood, began to chase Marshall around the forest. The teen vampire floated down to the ground by the lake and held her hat above the water.

"Marshall, you better not drop my hat in the water." she warned.

"Or else what?" he said, lowering her hat in the water.

"Or else I'll do _this_!" The heroine charged at him, but unfortunately for her, he moved out of the way.

Fionna _almost_ ran into the lake until she caught herself and stop in her tracks immediately at the edge. She was about to back away from the lake until Marshall Lee came and pushed her into the water. The Vampire King bust out laughing and he walked over to help her out of the lake by extending his hand out to her. She slapped his hand away and got out of the lake herself, her clothes totally drenched and stuck closely to her hourglass body.

"Hah hah, I made you wet, Fionna." he taunted. "Like always."

"Grr, shut up and get your mind outta the gutter." she surprisingly chuckled with no anger in her tone.

"Wow, Fi. You're not mad at me for pushing you in the lake?" the vampire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha, no, Marshall. You got me. I'm not mad." the adventuress replied with a creepy lop-sided smile. "I'M FLIPPIN' FURIOUS AT YOU AND I'M GONNA FUDGIN' KILL YOU!"

"Geez, Louise, Fi. Why you're acting so cray-cray. I mean, one minute you're mad and then the next you're smiling evilly at me like a psychopath." he stated with a surprisingly amused grin.

"I'm not acting cray-cray, Marshall. I'm _really_ gonna kill you." Fionna said, trying so hard to be angry with the raven-haired vampire but failed miserably.

"How are you gonna kill me and I'm already dead, genius." Marshall Lee mocked in a playful manner.

"Hmm, good point, dude." she laughed and he joined her.

Once their laughter ceased, Marshall Lee looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was slowly getting lighter, signaling that the sun was about to come up.

"Hey, Fionna. It's getting late. Do you want me to escort you back home or something?" he asked politely.

"Oh, no, thanks. I can make it home by myself." she assured him. "And besides, I don't want you to stay out late and get burn up by the sun."

"Heh, you're right about that." the vampire said while packing up the picnic items. "Well, see ya later, Fi."

Marshall Lee was about to float back to his cave/home when the human adventuress stopped him.

"Oh, hey, Marshall." she called out to him.

He turned around to face her. "Yeah."

"Thanks for the picnic. It was wonderful." Fionna said sweetly.

He gave her a fanged smile. "No probs, Fi." was all the Vampire King said before he floated back to his underground cave.

Once Marshall Lee was out of sight, Fionna turned around and headed straight home.

**-2 hours earlier-**

Prince Gumball was in the dining room, waiting for his blonde-haired girlfriend to come to the dinner date that he planned. He looked at the grandfather clock and it read 7:48p.m.

"Wowzers, it's not like Fionna to be late. I've better call her to see if she got my letter." PG stated. "Spearmint Maid, could you please hand me the phone?"

"Yes, sir, your majesty." she replied politely as she retrieve the rose pink phone. The green-and-white striped candied maid gave him the phone and he thanked her. Then he dialed the number and waited until someone answered it.

**-Meanwhile- **

After Cake had said her goodbyes once her younger sister/friend had left to meet up with Marshall Lee, she heard the phone ring.

"I wonder who that is?" she asked herself as she walked toward the phone. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, Cake. I was calling to see if Fionna got my letter?"

"Oh, yeah, hun. She got it."

"Oh, that's good." he sighed in relief. "But I was wondering why she haven't come yet?"

"Oh, well, the reason why Fionna didn't come because…." The magical feline was trying to come up with a good lie to cover up for Fionna, so Gumball wouldn't be mad at her for ditching the dinner date to go with his raven-haired vampire rival. "….because she's sick."

"What! She's sick?!" he exclaimed with worry and concern. "Oh, my, this is terrible. I'm coming over to check on her right now.

"Oh, no, no, no. You don't have to do that, sug. I-I-I'm looking after her and I don't want you to catch her sickness." Cake fibbed nervously, trying desperately to convince the pink candied prince not to come.

"But I insist on checking up on her. She is my girlfriend, you know." Gumball pointed out. "Anyways, I will be there in a few minutes. I will be riding on my swan to make the trip to your treehouse much, much faster. So I'll see ya in about two minutes. Bye, Cake." He hung up the phone.

Cake also hung up the phone and she gulped nervously. "Oh, no! What am I gonna do? PG's coming and Fionna is still out with Marshall Lee. Darn it, what the heck am I supposed to do now?" she frantically paced across the room.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Adventure Time.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

After about two minutes, Prince Gumball finally made it over to Fionna and Cake's treehouse. He dismounted his swan and walked towards the door with a bowl of chicken noodle soup that he had fixed for his blonde-haired girlfriend. He knocked on the door, which startled the magical cat.

"Oh, snap, he's here." Cake said nervously, which made her stop pacing across the room. "Okay, Cake. Just calm yourself and remember the story. Don't let him know that Fionna is gone with Marshall Lee." she kept reminding herself as she went towards the door.

Cake hesitantly opened the door and she was greeted by the pink candied prince.

"Hello, Cake. I wish to see Fionna, please." he asked politely. "I bought her some of my homemade chicken noodle soup to help cure her horrible sickness."

"Oh, yeah. About that, umm….Fionna said that she didn't want to see anyone right now. I told her that you were coming over here and she said that she really wanted to see you, but she kept coughing and blowing her nose. I gave her some medicine and I told her to get some rest. And besides, Fionna said that she didn't want you to catch her cold as well." Cake thoroughly fibbed as she explained her story.

"Oh, geez, that is terrible. And you're right, Cake. I can't afford to get sick 'cause I got a kingdom to run." PG said bluntly. "Well, tell Fionna that I wish her on a full recovery and give her this soup." He handed the cat the bowl of soup.

"Okay, thanks, sug. I'll make sure she eats it all." Cake noted.

"Splendid. I shall be on my way. And tell Fionna that I will see her when she gets better." he ordered.

The feline nodded her head. "Will do, sug." She puts the soup on the table and let the prince out.

"Farewell, Cake." he waved.

"Bye, Gumball." she waved back to him.

Once Prince Gumball was gone, Cake closed the door and sighed with relief.

"Something tells me that this is gonna be a huge disaster." the feline growled in frustration as she rubbed her temple.

The magical cat was about to go to bed when she suddenly heard another knock on the door.

"I wonder who it is now?" she questioned as she went towards the door. She opened the door and her mood suddenly changed.

"Fionna, you're back!" the feline beamed happily as she stepped aside to let her younger sister/friend in.

"Yeah, I'm back." she said as she plopped down on the couch to rest her feet.

'Sooo, tell me, hon. How was your little meeting with Marshall Lee?" Cake asked as she also plopped down on the couch next to her friend.

"It was great! And not what I have expected." she replied.

"What do you mean by that?" the feline asked very curiously.

"Well, he sat out a wonderful picnic for us, we ate, talked, and had fun." the heroine simply explained.

"Oh, that's great, sug. I thought that he was gonna pick a fight with you or something, but at least you had a great time and you came back home safe." Cake said with an assuring smile.

"Uh-huh, I sure did." she nods her head in agreement. "So anyway, what did you do while I was gone?"

The feline suddenly tensed up at the human girl's question. "Um, not much, except that Prince Gumball called and asked for you."

"HE WHAT?!" Fionna nearly screamed. "What did you tell him?"

"I made up a lie and told him that you were sick, so he wouldn't come over here, but he still came anyway. I told him that you didn't wanna see him because you didn't want him to catch your cold. He believed me, gave me the soup for you, and left before telling me to tell you that he hopes that you get better soon." Cake fully told her younger sister.

Fionna sighed in relief. "Thanks for covering up for me, Cake. I just hope that PG wasn't _too _disappointed that I missed the dinner date."

"Oh, don't worry about that, sug. You know that Gumball is a kind, understanding person. He probably get over it sooner or later." the magical cat reassuring her. "Now come on, Fi, it's getting late. Time for us to get some sleep."

"Okay, I'm getting totes sleepy." the adventuress yawned out as she followed her furry friend up to their bedroom, so they could go to bed.

_-In Fionna's dream-_

_Fionna was sitting all alone in an unknown flower field, picking the petals off the flowers. She suddenly stopped when she saw a shadow standing in front of her. She gazed up to see who it was._

"_Marshall Lee? What are you doing here?" she asked surprisingly._

"_Oh, nothing much. It just that you still haven't decide on who are you going be with?" he replied in a serious tone._

_The heroine stood up so she could look straight into his dark coal eyes._

"_I choose…"_

"_Fionna, wait! Choose me!"_

_Both vampire and human turned their attention to the candied prince, who suddenly came out of nowhere._

"_Gumball?" she questioned with confusion._

"_Fionna, please choose me. I'm your boyfriend, not this rude troublemaker._

"_Hey, butt out, Bubba! Let Fionna choose who she wants to be with." Marshall Lee snapped. He turned his attention back to the human girl. "So, who is it, Fi? Me or him?"_

"_Umm…I choose…"_

_-End of dream-_

Fionna woke up before she made her choose between the two teens. The blonde-haired adventuress had had enough and finally realized that after everything that had happened in the last two days that Prince Gumball wasn't the right boyfriend for her at all.

"_I thought I really loved PG as a boyfriend, but now that I think about it, I'm starting to like PG as a friend. I guess I kinda rushed into a relationship because no one ever loved me like Gumball did. But at the same time, PG is a goodie-two shoes while Marshall Lee is a bad boy who always cause trouble, yet he kinda has a soft, genuine side that only I know."_ she thought. "So, to sum it all up, I'm in love with Marshall Lee and I can't deny it anymore. I…I need to see him tonight. But first, I need to break up with Gumball. I know that it will hurt his heart guts, but hopefully he would understand and that we could still be friends."

The blonde-haired heroine got up from her bed, washed up, put her clothes and bunny hat on, and ate breakfast with Cake. After both adventuresses were finished eating, Fionna wanted to pass the time by training on their fighting techniques.

"Hey, Cake, you wanna go outside and train?" she asked.

"Heck yeah, honey. Let's go!" was all the hyper feline said before she ran out the door with her little sister trailing right behind her.

Fionna and Cake trained all day until it was almost dark. The human teen gazed up at the darkened sky and knew that it was time.

"Cake, I need to go to Prince Gumball's castle." she told her friend.

"Okay, but why this late at night?" the feline asked.

"Because…Because I need to break up with him." she answered.

"What, why? Don't you love him anymore?" Cake asked with a shock expression on her face.

"Yeah, I do love him…as a friend. But now I realized that he is not boyfriend material for me, so I have to end this relationship." Fionna replied thoroughly.

"Well, okay, sug, it's your decision. But just in case, do you want me to come for moral support?" she asked with concern.

"No, thanks, Cake. I need to do this by myself." the heroine replied while she placed her sword behind her green backpack. "See ya later, Cake." She waved to her friend/sister.

"Bye, Fi, take care." The magical cat waved back while she walked back inside their treehouse.

Fionna gingerly walked all the way over to Prince Gumball's castle. She saw Spearmint Maid catching fireflies inside a small jar.

"Hey, SM."

"Hello, Miss Fionna." she stopped what she was doing to greet the young adventuress. "I take it you're here to see Prince Gumball, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. You're right."

"Well, he's in the hallway." She pointed to the direction of said hallway.

"Thanks, SM." Fionna said before she ran inside the castle to find the pink candied prince.

"You're welcome, Miss Fionna." Spearmint Maid said politely as she picked up the jar full of fireflies and headed back inside the castle.

Fionna strolled down the hallways until she finally found the person she was looking for.

"Prince Gumball." she called out.

He turned his attention to the human girl. "Fionna!" He ran towards her and gave her a big hug. "Oh, Fionna, I missed you so much. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Great, I'm so glad that you're feeling better." he replied happily.

Fionna, deciding that it was best to tell him the truth, gently pushed Prince Gumball out of the hug.

"Listen, Gumball, sit down. We need to talk." she said seriously.

They both sat down in the two chairs in the hall.

She took a deep breath before she began to speak. "Gumball, I…I wasn't really sick. I…I went to see Marshall Lee."

"W-Wait a minute? Why would you see that ungrateful, rude hooligian?" he asked with confusion.

"Because I have strong feelings for him and don't take this the wrong way, but I only see you as a friend." the human girl replied.

"What does that means?" he asked, not understanding what his blonde-haired girlfriend was trying to say.

"It means that I want to break up with you." she whispered softly while nervously rubbing the back of her head.

At first, the candied prince was silence for a moment until he finally found his words.

"Fionna, I respect your decision and I hope that you are happy with him." he forced a small smile on his face.

The heroine smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome, Fionna." he hugged her back.

"Since that's taking care of, I need to go home now." she stated as she pulled out of the hug.

"Okay, I'll escort you out." he said as he got up from his chair.

As Prince Gumball was escorting Fionna out of the castle, a big light-blue monster came out, sneak-attacked her from behind, and took her sword. Fionna quickly turned around to see the Ice Queen floating above the ice creature.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You foolish tomboy! I said that I would be back and now I'm gonna get my revenge on you!" she cackled menacingly. "Ice Beast, get her!"

The huge Ice Beast quickly grabbed Fionna and tightly squeezed her.

"G-Gumball, h-help!" she struggled to say as the Ice Beast kept squeezing the air out of her lungs.

Unfortunately for her, the candied prince couldn't do nothing but hide in a bush and panic.

The Ice Queen's smile grew bigger, knowing that there's no one here to save the human girl and that she finally won.

"Ice Beast, squeeze her tighter until her eyes pop out." she ordered her 50-feet tall ice monster.

The Ice Beast did as it was told and squeezed her even harder and tighter, making her spit out a little bit of blood.

"Ha ha ha! Victory is finally mine! There is no one here to save you now, Fionna! Ha ha ha ha!" the Ice Queen taunted evilly as she saw Fionna's eyes closed and her breathing slowing down.

The snow-haired ice witch was about to finish the teen girl off until….

"GET…THE PUCK…AWAY FROM HER!" the mysterious voice yelled/growled viciously as his demon eyes glowed red with rage.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Adventure Time.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. :) **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

"What the..? Who was that?!" the Ice Queen looked around her surroundings to see who the uninvited intruder was.

She suddenly saw a big bat flying towards her ice creature's direction and she let out an angry snarl. Marshall Lee, in his bat form, used his claws and slashed the ice monster in the head and stomach, kicking it in the process. The now-dead Ice Beast dropped the blonde-haired adventuress and Marshall quickly swooped down to catch her.

The Ice Queen was flippin' furious that the pesky vampire bat ruined her plan, but she didn't want to fight him, fearing that he will kill her for hurting Fionna. As a result, the snow-haired witch let out a frustrating growl before she flew back to her Ice Kingdom in defeat again.

Once the Ice Queen left, Marshall Lee transformed back to his original form and placed the unconscious girl on the ground.

"Fionna, Fionna! Please wake up, Fionna!" he desperately called out to her, which she didn't respond back.

Prince Gumball, who was watching the whole thing, came out of the bush and went up to the scene to check on Fionna. Upon sensing the pink prince's presence, Marshall Lee hissed and glared daggers at him, making PG cowered and back away slightly from the enraged vampire.

"What the funk, man?! What kind of boyfriend are you?! In fact, what kind of prince are you?! I'll tell you what kind of prince you are. A pathetic excuse-for-a-freaking prince who can't protect himself let alone his own peeps. Heck, I'm surprise that your candied peeps are still alive." the Vampire King scolded in complete anger.

"Look, Marshall. I don't have to take this from the likes of…"

"Shut up! I'm talking now, Bubba. I just wonder why Fionna likes you. You're nothing but a wimpy, pretty boy who thinks he's all that and a bag of chips. As a boyfriend, you're supposed to _protect her_, dummy, not hide in a bush and stand there like a bump on a log. Heh, you don't even deserve to be Fionna's boyfriend." he finished his lecture.

"Well, this may not be none of your business, but Fionna broke up with me." Prince Gumball said bluntly.

"Hm, that's the best thing that came outta your mouth." Marshall Lee insulted with a smirk.

The candied prince glared daggers at him and continued. "Anyway, the reason why she ended our relationship is because she prefers to be with someone else."

"And who might that be?" the Vampire King asked curiously.

"Someone that you least expect." Prince Gumball simply replied.

Marshall Lee was trying to understand what the pink prince meant when he suddenly felt Fionna slightly move and groan in his arms.

"F-Fionna?"

The blonde-haired girl opened her eyes and leaned up to face the vampire. "M-Marshall Lee? W-What are you doing here?"

"I came here to save you 'cause I heard you screaming. Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yep, I'm okay." she replied as she gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"No, probs, Fi. I'm just glad that you're alright." the raven-haired teen said as he also gave her a sweet smile.

Not wanting to spoil their moment, Gumball let out a soft sigh before he return back to his castle, glad that Fionna is alright.

Once the candied prince was gone, Marshall Lee got up and lends his hand to help the human girl up. She took his hand and got up on her own two feet. Fionna picked up her pink, crystal sword that she dropped and placed it behind her green backpack.

The two teens decided to walk to the same place where they had their picnic last night. They silently walked through the Enchanted Forest until Fionna got up the courage to tell Marshall Lee how she felt about him.

"Umm, hey, Marshall."

"Yeah."

"There's…umm…something that I need to tell you." she twiddled her fingers nervousness while avoiding eye contact with him.

"Mm-hmm, what is it?" he raised an eyebrow curiously.

She finally looked in straight into his eyes. "Umm, there's a certain someone that I…you know…love."

"Is it Muscle Prince?" the vampire guessed.

"No."

"Is it Flame Prince?"

"No."

"No, wait. Is it Lumpy Space Prince?"

"Ugh, heck no!" she scoffed in disgust.

"Well, if it's not them, then who is it?" he asked _very_ curious.

"It's…" the blonde-haired adventuress gulped and took a deep breath. "…It's you."

Marshall Lee just stood there dumbstruck and silence for a moment until he found his voice.

"Me?! A good girl like you is in love with a bad boy like me?!" he asked in shock.

Fionna simply nods her head in response while a blush tinted her peach-skinned cheeks.

"Well, not to be cruel or whatevs, but I only like you as a friend." Marshall Lee said blankly.

Hearing him say that made her whole world shatter into a million pieces. Now she knows how PG felt when she told him that she only like him as a friend.

Fionna held her tears and she turned around to return back home to heal her broken heart. But once she took her eighth step, the raven-haired vampire swoop her up bridal style into the sky and kissed her on the lips.

"Marshall, what the..."

"Ha ha ha, I'm just kidding. Of course, I love you. Oh, my Glob, I can't believe you fell for that. I should be an actor because I totally killed that performance." he laughed in amusement while he floated down and placed the blonde-haired heroine on the ground.

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! DON'T TOY WITH MY HEART GUTS!" Fionna yelled as she punched Marshall Lee square in the face.

"Ow, mah bread and butter!" He held his face in pain. "Heh heh, I guess I did deserve it for playing around with your emotions, right?"

"Darn straight." Fionna smiled up at him. "I thought I love PG, but now I know that I really have been denying my feelings for you because of those weird dreams I kept having. But I'm glad that I chose you." she hugged him.

"I'm glad too 'cause I also had feelings for you as well. I was kinda afraid to tell you last night because you were with that pink prick. So I stood outta the way of your happiness." Marshall Lee said in a compassionate tone.

"Well, that was…umm…surprisingly nice of you, but I was never happy with PG as much as you." she said sweetly.

"Aww, that is the sappiest and corniest thing I ever heard." the Vampire King teased playfully. "But I'm happy you broke it off with him."

"Yeah, me too." the blonde-haired adventuress nods her head in agreement.

Fionna and Marshall Lee gazed into each other's eyes. The moon shining down on them like a curtain of light. They bought their lips together and they kissed. Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist and Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They pull apart for air and stared back into each other's eyes.

"Dang, by the way you kiss, I totally know you want me, Fionna." he purred seductively.

"You bet your fine buns I do." she said cheerfully as she gave him another kiss on his lips.

And now til tonight, Fionna and Marshall Lee began a new life as not friends, but boyfriend and girlfriend.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
